Shules: A classic tale of how Romeo got Juliet
by special agent Ali
Summary: Small spoilers for Romeo and Juliet and Juliet. They never said you had to cash in a rain check on a rainy night but then Shawn Spencer wasn't a normal man. Will his abnormality help Juliet O'Hara become his though? A sweet Shules story.


_**First time I write a Shules woo hoo! I had to do this after I saw Romeo and Juliet and Juliet. Because Shawn would so take an ironic approach to getting a hug from his favorite detective. It starts out just as a friendship but then…..Yeah like I'm going to tell you that. Read on reader and I hope you enjoy it. **_

It was pouring outside. The rain fell fast and hard outside and Juliet was quite happy to be safe at home. It was only seven o'clock pm. However, with the rain coming down so severely, not very many people were outside right now. It was why she was a little shocked when her doorbell rang.

She got out her gun and went to answer it. When she saw his face she forgot she was holding it.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Jules, I will always find you and I will always keep you safe" his voice murmured softly.

That shook the blonde a little and she blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry Shawn, I just didn't expect anyone I knew to be coming over in such a big thunderstorm" she said.

"Well, that's what makes me awesome" he countered.

"Or insane" she countered and he gave a small laugh. "It's not like I walked here Jules" he retorted and then Juliet saw the small blue car out on the street.

"No Gus?" she asked and he shook his head. "He let me borrow the car for the night after I told him how important it was I came here right this second" he responded.

Juliet raised a brow and he just smiled at her. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Juliet" he said and it hit her.

"Our 'rain check?'" she asked and he nodded with a chuckle. "I know it doesn't have to be raining Jules but I love being the abnormal guy who'd cash in his rain check on a rainy night" he answered.

Juliet smiled back at him and gently tousled his hair. "I like you're a little abnormal" she admitted.

She then turned and walked to her closet and grabbed a small jacket leaving him standing on her doorstep soaked. She put it on and walked back to him and pushed him a little further outside.

"I think I'll be abnormal too then….just for a moment" she said and put her arms around him as the rain fell down hard and soaked them both.

He embraced her back gently and Juliet gave another small smile. She remembered the day they met. Out of every chair to sit in she chose his and it may of started what had to be one of the most amazing friendships she had ever been given.

Maybe it was destiny too Juliet pondered as she pulled back and gazed deeply into his eyes. He gazed back into hers and hoped she was thinking the same thing as him.

When Abigail left him he had been a little heartbroken till he saw her again a half hour later. She was holding on to Lassie for dear life crying hysterically and when Lassiter saw him, with his very worried expression, he let him hold her.

That was when Shawn realized just how important Juliet was to him. He decided then he wanted a woman who wasn't afraid of the risk. He wanted a woman who'd be there to protect him just like he'd be there to protect her.

Now, two weeks after the crazy second chapter in the Yin/Yang story, he was holding her again. The crazy wonderful feelings came back stronger than ever before.

The first time she was just very emotional and took his support. Now she was holding him because she wanted to and doing it in the pouring rain.

Juliet was hoping at the same time that he was feeling the same way. She was just so grateful for the man who gave her the confidence she nodded.

She loved he wasn't a cop or anything, just a guy with an abnormal gift for solving crimes. He chose to use it everyday and put his life in danger for her. Okay, so maybe he was doing it for a paycheck too but Juliet hoped that was only fifty percent the reason and she was the other fifty.

"While I love staring into your eyes detective we've been standing out here about five minutes now" Shawn finally spoke.

Juliet laughed and he loved the beautiful sound. "I guess we have been Mr. Spencer" she admitted.

"Hey, I'll risk pneumonia for a rain check hug in the cold rain but I don't want you to get sick as well" he pointed out.

"I don't want you to get sick either Shawn, I may need you to kick me in the pants again soon and you can't if you're sick in bed" she responded.

"I told you already I will never kick you in the pants Jules" he reminded her and she chuckled.

"Well then you can give me a small nudge" she responded.

"How about a warm hug instead?" Shawn asked and she nodded. So Shawn pulled her back to him and they hugged one more time. He then surprised her by pulling back a few seconds later and lifting her into his arms.

"I think that's enough hugging in the rain Jules, lets get you inside and warmed up now" he said and she gave a nod.

He took her inside and carried her to her bedroom. "Don't just dress Jules, I want you to take a hot shower so you don't get sick" he said and she gave a small nod.

"Fine, you're lucky I like you Shawn" she teased. "It's why I'm still alive Jules" he teased back and without thinking he laid a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" he stammered and she quickly shut him up by kissing his lips lightly.

"Don't ever be sorry for granting my wish Shawn" she said and then disappeared behind the door.

Shawn's heart raced as he ran outside for his spare change of clothes. He dressed quickly and when Juliet appeared ten minutes later he was in her kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind I made us some soup" he said and she shook her head.

"Not at all, come on, we can eat in the living room" she said and he followed her to the couch.

She put on a movie and they ate their soup silently. When they finished he put the dishes into the sink. When he came back Juliet cuddled against him.

"It's still raining out Shawn, I think our rain check could last all night" she murmured and he gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Works for me" he agreed and held onto her tightly. They watched the movie in silence a few minutes before he had to know one thing. "Jules?" he called and she let out an inquiring noise.

"Does this mean we're…" he began his question and stopped. She immediately sat up and looked at him. "I thought you had Abigail" she said and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I forget to tell you Jules, we broke up about ten minutes after my dad and I saved her" he said.

"Some girls just can't take the risk Shawn, it's her loss" she responded and curled up to him again. "It's also my gain then because I will take every risk there is to be with you" she added.

"Me too Jules, me too" Shawn agreed with a happy smile.


End file.
